Katastrofi Cult
Katastrofi Cult, also known as the End of Ages Cult is a cult that's a mixture of Apocalypse, Satanic and Death Cult. The cult planned on the destruction of the Multiverse by waging a gruesome war with the Multiverse at large. It was created by the Cruel Lord (under the alias of Priest Hazarmaveth Abaddon) so he could create an army for his own means. the Katastrofi Cult Conflict earned its namesake from this Cult, an, in the end, the Cult was dissolved following its leaders' death (however, remnants continued to fight the Federation for the next century and a half) History Beliefs and Customs In some ways, the Katastrofi Cult is yet another cult that worships the Hunter, albeit in indirect ways, as they share alot of characteristics of the Cult of the Destroyer, from their beliefs, customs and very nature of being a fairly malevolent religious organization that cause pain and hardship where ever they go. However, there are differences between the two groups to make them entirely different religions. A central belief of the Katastrofi Cult is the belief that for one to gain godhood, one must be willing to commit genocide on such a scale that it could gain the attention of the Goddess of Slaughter and God of Destruction, which is their names for the Hunter, whom they believed to be the true gods of reality. Once enough bodies have been made, enough blood had been spilled and enough destruction caused, the believers of the Katastrofi Cult will be turned into gods to rule over a reborn multiverse. Of course, this part of the cult was kept secret and only the preachers and higher ups knew of the true beliefs being taught. The rest of the cult didn't know of this aspect of the religion they become apart of, to them, the cult seemed similar to the Cult of the Cycle, with a creator deity, a destroyer deity and a decay deity that shaped a Multiverse always going through stages of birth, death, decay and rebirth. Thus the question is, how can these people perform the often horrific acts that the cult's leadership had them undertake over the course of the conflict? The answer to this lies in the collective psyche of the followers. Federal forces often reported the very apparent insanity of many lower ranking and even some higher ranking cult members, with delusions, psychosis and some form of schizophrenia being commonplace. After the conflict, Federal official discovered the method in which the Cruel Lord used to subtly drive his followers insane. either through the use of various psychoactive chemicals, white noise machines, Reaper-based low-frequency noises and other purely psychological means of torture, like having all the rooms where cult members sleep in being completely white rooms with little in ways of telling what's a wall and what's a floor. Organizational structure Hierarchy List of Known Katastrofi Cultist List of Species found within the Katastrofi Cult Category:Katastrofi Cultist Category:Factions Category:Society and Culture Category:Cults